


Ever Had a Picnic?

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Dates, Kefka being a creep, Kissing, M/M, Mateus isnt gonna stand for that, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Kuja and Mateus never seem to notice the looks that they cast at one another. But when Kefka's irritable attitude has Mateus stepping in, he offers Kuja a quick way out of the clowns attention. Both of them hope he gets the hint, and they find a pleasant surprise in each others company as well.
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Emperor Mateus (Final Fantasy II)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ever Had a Picnic?

The first time he had met the man, it was more a curious interest, Kuja decided. He had been curious about the man who was an Emperor in his own lands. Their titles didn’t mean anything here- there was no kingdom for the man to rule and no people to serve him- but he didn’t drop the air he carried around himself at all either.

This was the sole reason Kuja found himself staring at him during their meetings, he told himself. It wasn’t because he was admiring what he could make of the mans build under his armor, it was just curiosity, simple as that. Wondering exactly what he was capable of, with the way he held himself and nothing more. Kuja needed to weigh all his options here, and he was not going to be foolish about it, he told himself, even as he looked away when dark eyes met his.

But he somehow managed to miss when the man caught his gaze and he looked away, that the stare lingered for a moment. Or how when Kuja was simply making his way past, those eyes also followed him with a look of what others would describe as want. How he seemed to hold himself a little taller around the mage, than he did with the others. Kuja never seemed to notice it, and it was driving Mateus mad. He only started to notice how annoyed he was getting, however, when Kefka decided to pester the mage one day. The jester was a nuisance in his side constantly- he was always pestering Kuja for something or another, and it was clear he wanted something more intimate that Kuja was not interested in at all. This time, however, he had managed to catch the Genome off guard in the dining area and had wrapped his arms around that slim waist.

“Why don’t you and I go find somewhere quiet, since you don’t like to fight?” Kefka cooed softly, and Kuja recoiled in disgust. He glanced over as he saw Mateus enter the room, but his pale blue eyes focused on the clown once more as he tried to pull free of his arms. He was almost enraged at the sight of the arm around Kuja, but forced himself to keep his cool.

“I have far better things to do than to be anywhere near you.” He hissed, finally twisting himself free of Kefka, who stood up as well. Mateus glanced between them before speaking.

“Indeed. I was just coming to let Kuja know that things are all prepared.” Mateus’ voice had both looking over. Kuja with confused shock, and Kefka with annoyance at the interruption. “Come, Kuja.” He added, and Kuja seemed to move almost without thinking. Mateus took the chance to wrap his own arm around the man’s waist- although it was left loose. Kuja didn’t move away from him, but was tense for a moment.

“Really?! You pick someone like him?” Kefka nearly shrieked in outrage. Kuja kept his back to the clown, not saying a word. “Fine. Fine, whatever! You two go and do what you like- but when he doesn’t give you anything don’t forget I offered you better.” He added before storming off.

“… I appreciate the help, but it was not needed.” Kuja said softly, pulling away. Mateus raised an eyebrow a little, letting his hand fall even as a part of him wanted to simply tighten his grip and keep Kuja pressed against his side. Holding the man there felt right, to him, and letting go only felt him longing to hold him again. “I was fine.”

“How often does he do it? All of us have noticed Kuja- and I personally hardly think that it counts as fine.” The Emperor shook his head with a low sigh. “Honestly, a fragile thing like you should be more careful around people like that.” He commented.

Instantly those icy blue eyes darkened into a glare that seemed to hold a lot of deep-rooted angers. “I am far from fragile, thank you.” Kuja growled. “I have my own strengths tha-”

“That was not how I meant it.” Kuja looked outraged to be cut off but Mateus raised a hand. “You were created as a puppet, loathe as you are to admit to it. People like Kefka are naturally drawn to that… Look at that Cosmos Warrior he had.” He said pointedly, and Kuja scowled a bit at the mention of Terra. A few of the others had noticed he seemed to have a soft spot for her as well. Which, he noted, were true, judging by the annoyed expression on Kuja’s face.

“… Tch. It still doesn’t mean I need any of your help.” Kuja crossed his arms, looking away. He didn’t say anything to Mateus, and the man waited for a moment before speaking again.

“No, it does not. I apologize if the words came off as harmful… Allow me to make it up to you.” The blonde reached out, turning Kuja’s head back to face him. “Perhaps later this evening… I will plan everything. You will eat with me, away from the others.”

“Is that you asking me, or ordering me?” Kuja raised an eyebrow, his tone amused. “Are you sure, Emperor, that you are not the one just seeking to use me for your own personal gain?”

“Please, if I wished to use you, mage, I would have already.” That earned him a small scoff, and he couldn’t help but note that Kuja hadn’t run off the moment he had the chance to. If anything the mage seemed to relax a little more now that Kefka was gone. “What, do you think I couldn’t?”

“If you wish for me to go on this little evening plan of yours, I suggest you keep those comments to a minimum.” Kuja replied, finally pulling free of him. He ran a hand through his hair with a low sigh, not even bothering to wait and see if Mateus had anything to say. “Well, I suppose you did get that jester away from me, even if it is only for a short time… I suppose I can agree to spend one evening with you.” He waved a hand. “But do not expect this to become a regular thing.” He added.

“Of course not. I’m far to busy to spend every hour with you. I’ll call for you when things are ready.” Emperor replied before walking out and leaving Kuja with a small scowl. But he couldn’t help but notice the way Kuja seemed to follow his movements out the door with a low smile curling his lips. He had plans to make for their night, and he was going to get them done quickly.

\---

Kuja combed through his hair as he stared at his reflection. He pursed his lips for a moment before his gaze trailed past his reflection to where Mateus was standing by the door. Blue eyes trailed over his figure in the mirror, not bothering to hide it as Mateus raised an eyebrow slightly. He didn't look away from his gaze this time, holding it in the mirror.

“Is there a reason you’re staring at me?” The Emperor asked after a moment. Kuja hummed, slowly turning to face the man, and set the brush down behind him. Neither of them hard their armor on, and the mage was more than glad that he had argued with the Moogles over helping them find normal clothing.

Mateus wore an outfit that had Kuja’s eyes roaming once more over him. They had brought the Emperor a pair of tight-fitting dress pants, which more than showed off assets that had Kuja smirking a little. His dark gold dress shirt was a nice touch, and while not the same armour he always wore, Kuja noted that gold seemed to suit him rather well.  
The mage had changed into something that he noticed had Mateus’ eyes trailed over him and only made his smirk wider. The moogles had been unable to find a pair of dress pants in his size, so instead he’d opted for a white crop top with long flowing sleeves, and a loose skirt. It wasn’t fancy at all, but he wasn’t aiming for that.

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t be staring?” The blonde asked, and Kuja rolled his eyes a little, not offering a response as he pulled on the heeled sandals that had been given to him as well. He had to admit, the moogles knew what they were doing when it came to find the right clothes. “We are going out into a field. Are you sure you wish to wear those?” He motioned to the shoes as he offered his arm, opening the door.

“If it becomes a problem I can easily float.” Kuja pointed out, chuckling as he hugged Mateus’ arm. He had no doubt that Kefka was hanging around, and he didn’t want to deal with the man. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he knew Mateus could shut him down very easily. Which had him leaning a little closer as they made their way down the hall. “So… Why are you taking me into a field, hm? What does the great Emperor have planned for our little date?”

“I figured eating out in the field, just the two of us, would be relaxing.” Mateus replied. “A picnic? I’m sure you’ve had one before, haven’t you?”

“Never.” Kuja admitted, shaking his head a bit. He let go as they reached the portal, staring at the swirling white lights before following Mateus through it.

The fields on the other side were beautiful. There was a large hill ahead of them, and Kuja followed Mateus through the waist high grass until they reached the bottom of the hill. It seemed to shorten the more they went up the hill, barely coming past their ankles as they sat on the blanket.

“Wine as well? You know how to treat someone.” Kuja commented almost teasingly as Mateus easily opened the bottle and filled two glasses. “… I do want to ask… Why did you invite me out? Why step in?” He asked curiously, accepting the glass with a small murmured thanks.

Mateus didn’t answer him at first, setting out their food and taking a sip of his own wine. The long silence had Kuja itching to ask more questions, but he held back the words burning his tongue in favour of drowning it with some more wine. He had to admit it was good. But he was quickly brought away from the taste as Mateus spoke.

“Simple. I wished to spend time with you and since none of my other advances or attempts worked, I used the the chance I had in front of me to my advantage.” He said the words as if they meant nothing, but Kuja nearly choked on the air in his throat, staring. “… Well if you have something to say, spit it out don’t just gawk.”

“You…. Were trying to… Get my attention?” Kuja asked after a moment, narrowing his eyes a little. He had no idea the man had any interest in him, although he was happy it was returned. But at the same time he was suspicious of him. It wouldn’t be surprising to him if Mateus was also aiming for the same thing that most of the others who approached him were.

“Don’t eye me with that wary suspicion, mage, I don’t have any ill intent. If I wished to use you I would simply say it. Or do so.” Kuja huffed a little at the eye roll and scoff, but he simply nodded his head and sipped his wine. “… Come now, I mention you needed to be cautious about people like Kefka, not every person who make an attempt to woo you.”

“Wooing me, is that what this is?” Kuja murmured as he shifted to stretch out on the blanket and eat some of the food on his plate. He chewed slowly, thinking over his words carefully before he swallowed. “If you wish to woo me and gain my trust, you’ll need far more than just a picnic… You are aware of that, yes?”

“Trust me, Kuja, I am well aware… This is only the first part of this little endeavor, and I am not one to give up the chase if there is a chance of victory.” He replied, and Kuja’s tail flicked a bit in response.

“Mm… Well, then I hope you’ll enjoy it. I’m not an easy one to ensnare.” Kuja replied. But even as he said the words and took another bite of his food he had the slight feeling this wouldn’t be as hard for Mateus as he was making it seem. The rest of their time was spent in a comfortable silence as they ate the food and drank the bottle between them.

It barely surprised him that by the end of their meal, Mateus was leaning over to press his lips against Kuja’s, and he easily pulled the man on top of him. The kiss was at first gentle, just the softness of lips, but when Kuja felt a wet tongue licking at his lips, he easily parted them to allow access, tightening his grip around Mateus’ neck. He nearly moaned into it, loving the way their lips seemed to meet together and how Mateus knew exactly the right was to have Kuja almost wishing for more. He flashed a wide smile as he broke the kiss.

At first, it was quiet, just the sound of their uneven breaths mingling in the small space between them before Kuja spoke. “I’m not about to roll around the dirt on a first date, you’ll have to take me on a few more before that happens.” He murmured against the lips of the blonde over top of him, one hand moving from around his neck to run along his jaw. “Although if you wish to simply kiss me again, I won’t argue.”

“It would be my pleasure to take you out again… And to do this.” Mateus growled softly before claiming Kuja’s lips again. For once, the mage found himself happily giving up his control as Mateus straddled his hips to deepened their kiss even more- if he kept this up, Kuja would roll around in the first with him.

They pulled apart after a few moments, both breathing heavily, and Kuja grinned slightly. “So, dear Emperor…. Does this mean that you already have a few dates planned for us?”

“I have some plans, but they are not for dates…” He admitted, staring down at the silver haired Genome under him. Kuja’s cheeks were flushed, and his lips were almost tempted him to lean in again. “… We… Should head back.” He added after a moment, not even reacting to the groan from Kuja as they both moved to start cleaning up.

“You know… If this is what picnics are like I think we need to have them far more often.” Kuja purred softly as they started on their way back. Mateus simply nodded agreement, wrapping his arm around Kuja’s waist and holding him closer as they walked.


End file.
